Decisiones
by Tete93
Summary: No sabía cómo demonios habíamos pasado de estar sentadas incomodas culpándonos a nosotras mismas por la situación con Kendall a hablar de películas y organizar una tarde de chicas en el cine.Pero estaba bien con eso. NO femslash! Solo amistad Lucy/Jo. Final alternativo a Big Time Decision. SPOILERS de ese episodio.


Admito que no me gustó el final de Big Time Decision. Digo, ¿Jo aceptó a Kendall así de rápido, luego de que lo encontró besando a otra y además le tomó todo el día escogerla? Y ¿Lucy solo desaparece? ¿Qué pasó con sus sueños de ser estrella de rock? ¡Para eso estaba en Palmwoods! ¿QUÉ HICISTE SCOTT?

Además estoy cansada, harta y aburrida de las fans de Jo y las fans de Lucy insultándose las unas a las otras. Ambas son grandiosas chicas, y ninguna tiene la culpa del triángulo amoroso. Y todas somos rushers, independientemente si prefieres Kucy o Jendall.

En protesta por todo lo anterior decidí escribir este one-shot. Es un final alternativo de Big Time Decisión, sé que no va a tener muchos fans pero tenía que escribirlo como acto de rebeldía.

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush pertenece a gente mucho más adinerada que yo. Si Carlos y James me pertenecieran estarían amarrados a mi cama en este momento.

**Decisiones**

En un golpe de suerte, aunque no sabía si buena o mala, me topé con ella al entrar al elevador. Era Lucy, la chica que había encontrado besándose con Kendall en este mismo lugar. El recuerdo era doloroso, sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, después de todo Kendall y yo ya habíamos cortado cuando me mudé a Nueva Zelanda, pero no podía evitar sentirme traicionada, tal vez porque subconscientemente nunca había dudado que al volver al país volveríamos a estar juntos, ni siquiera había salido con nadie en Nueva Zelanda y eso que mi co-estrella Chace Leonards estaba bastante guapo. Claro que el hecho de que Chace tuviese novio ayudaba a reducir la tentación pero ese no era el punto.

Necesitaba hablar con Lucy, no sé si era puro masoquismo pero necesitaba hablar con la chica por la que había perdido a Kendall. Aquí estaba mi oportunidad de oro y la estaba gastando mirando incómodamente a la puerta del elevador. No es como si fuera fácil iniciar una conversación con la chica que encontraste besando a quien hasta hace unas horas creías era tu príncipe azul. El elevador llegó a mi piso y aún no habíamos cruzado palabras, estaba por salir cuando mi boca obró sola sin consultar a mi cerebro:

—¿Podemos hablar en mi departamento un momento? — pregunté a la chica, parcialmente esperando que me contestara que no.

—Claro — contestó ella confundida, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo del elevador tras de mí.

Entramos a mi apartamento aún sin cruzar palabras. Encendí el televisor para llenar el silencio incómodo, aunque dudaba que le pusiéramos mucha atención, e invité a Lucy a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? — ofrecí en parte por mantener los modales, en parte para romper el hielo o por lo menos para tener una excusa para escapar un momento del silencio incómodo. — ¿Café, té helado, una soda?

—Una soda está bien. — contestó ella, yo asentí y me alejé a la cocina a buscar un par de sodas.

—¿Tienes todo este lugar para ti sola? — preguntó ella desde la sala, recorriendo con la mirada mi apartamento.

—Sí, solía vivir con mi papá pero luego de que me fui a Nueva Zelanda él regreso a Carolina del Norte. Ahora que regresé ya tengo dieciocho, así que no necesito guardián y tengo el apartamento para mi sola. — Expliqué cuando regresé a la sala, me senté en el sofá y le entregué una de las sodas y abrí la otra.

—Yo tengo un apartamento tan pequeño que cuando alguien me llega a visitar tengo que salirme yo, porque no caben dos personas al mismo tiempo— Bromeó ella y no pude evitar reír — Debe ser genial tener tanto espacio para ti sola. — añadió.

—No es tan genial a la hora de hacer la limpieza, en esos momentos deseara tener un mini apartamento, dos aspiradas y queda limpio— contesté y ella rió— además a veces extraño a mi papá.

—Ah, qué mal— comentó ella dándome unas palmadas torpes en la espalada sin saber cómo reaccionar ante mi último comentario.

Ni yo misma sabía porque lo había dicho. Es decir ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se supone que había invitado a Lucy para hablar claro el tema de Kendall, no para bromear con ella y lamentarme sobre la falta que me hacía mi padre. Decidí que sería mejor ir directo al punto.

—Está bien — dije para restarle importancia al tema — Te estarás preguntando porque te invité a venir.

—Esa pregunta jamás se me pasó por la cabeza — contestó ella con sarcasmo, le dirigí una mirada con el ceño fruncido pero ignoré su comentario.

—Lamentó lo que pasó hace rato en el ascensor — solté.

—¿Qué lamentas? — preguntó ella visiblemente confundida. —¿Haberme invitado a tú apartamento?

—Me refiero a hace unas horas, cuando llegué y los vi a t Kendall… — no pude terminar la frase porque eso lo hacía real y hacía que doliera más — supongo que fue patético de mi parte ilusionarme y creer que Kendall me esperaría tres años. Habíamos terminado y él es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Y sé que tengo poco de conocerte y aunque admito que me pareces un poco extraña con tu cabello a dos colores y tu ropa negra, sé que no eres mala persona. Y si él es feliz contigo yo no quiero ser la clásica ex-novia patética de las películas románticas que se dedica a intentar recuperar al protagonista masculino cuando este está enamorado de la protagonista femenina. Si quieren salir juntos, salgan, solo no me pidan que me quede para verlos ser felices — Dije todo el discurso muy rápido para no tener tiempo de arrepentirme de lo que estaba diciendo. Me sentía mejor y peor al mismo tiempo luego de haber sacado eso de mi pecho. Vi que ella me miraba sorprendida.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Kendall te amó a tí primero, si alguien debe hacerse a un lado soy yo— Contestó ella con simpleza, aunque era obvio que las disculpas largas y sentimentales no eran lo suyo, pero su disculpa era sincera y eso era lo que importaba.

—Tú tampoco tienes porque disculparte — le contesté — Conociste a Kendall soltero, no había una razón para la que no pudieras salir con él. Además no fuiste tú quien me prometió que me esperaría, Kendall lo hizo. — expliqué.

—Entonces tú no te ilusionaste, Kendall te ilusionó, no es tú culpa sino de él, no debería prometer cosas que no va a cumplir, deja de dar discursos cursis y que él se disculpe— comentó ella con una honestidad que podía resultar un poco chocante, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar darle la razón, así que solo asentí y bebí un trago de mi soda.

Nos quedamos viendo la tele en silencio, estaban en 'CSI adolescente' uno de mis programas favoritos, de vez en cuando rompíamos el silencio para hacer comentarios sobre quien creíamos podía ser el asesino, o si sospechábamos que la forense tenía un romance secreto con el jefe de investigadores.

Cuando estaban en comerciales apareció un anuncio de que decía: _Vio algo que no deseaba ver, ahora es perseguido por el mal 'Testigo Ocular' solo en cines, no la puedes perder. Protagonizada por el rompecorazones de Hollywood Jett Stetson._

—Muero por ver esa película — comentó Lucy — se trata sobre un adolescente que accidentalmente presencia un asesinato y luego el asesino lo anda persiguiendo para que no hable. — Explicó ella —¿Conoces a la estrella, Jett Stetson? Vive en este edificio. Es muy insoportable aunque no es mala persona, y no puedo negar que la película se ve muy buena.

—Lo conozco muy bien de hecho, es mi co-protagonista en New Town High — contesté — es muy arrogante y a veces puede ser demasiado pesado, pero tienes razón no tiene mal corazón y es tremendo actor, bastante profesional, y la trama suena interesante. Deberíamos ir a verla. —sugerí.

No sabía cómo demonios habíamos pasado de estar sentadas incomodas sintiendo autocompasión a hablar de películas y proponerle ir a cine, pero al menos la tensión entre nosotras había desaparecido, ya no estaba ese horrendo silencio incomodo, y hasta su cabello extraño comenzaba a parecerme normal.

—Eso suena genial — aceptó ella — deberíamos invitar a Camille.

—Por supuesto, sería una tarde de chicas — asentí con una sonrisa. En ese momento oí el timbre de mi apartamento, no esperaba a nadie así que fui a abrir confundida.

Me sorprendí bastante al ver a Kendall parado en la puerta, al verme me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle por reflejo. Lo conocía demasiado bien, no era necesario que dijera nada, me había escogido, sino no estaría allí con esa sonrisa boba que hacía que se me doblaran las rodillas. El pensamiento hizo que un globo de felicidad se hinchara en mi interior y me levantara del suelo, tenía ganas de lanzarme a besarlo, un vistazo a Lucy hizo que mi globo se desinflara. Podía ver en sus ojos que ella también había adivinado la razón de la visita de Kendall, podía ver lo herida que estaba y lo mucho que le importaba él.

Vi que la sonrisa de Kendall también flaqueó cuando vio a Lucy sentada en mi sofá. No estoy segura si estaba dudando de su decisión o simplemente deseando que ella no se hubiese enterado así, quería creer que era la segunda. Seguramente había planeado hablar con ella luego, decirle las cosas con tacto.

Todo hubiese sido más fácil si yo hubiera odiado a Lucy, sería tan simple lanzarme a los brazos de Kendall y restregárselo en la cara que él me había escogido a mí y no a ella. Pero no era el caso, en solo media hora me había encariñado con ella, y en estos momentos la chica ruda me parecía un perrito que sería pateado si yo me lanzaba a los brazos de Kendall. Por otro lado, Lucy era mi amiga desde hacía minutos, en cambio a Kendall lo había llegado a amar en el año y medio de nuestra relación, no había elección, luego buscaría la manera de arreglar las cosas con Lucy, pero mi corazón pertenecía Kendall.

Iba a abrir la boca, a decirle que lo aceptaba de regreso…y en ese momento la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría. A mí me había tomado un minuto escoger a Kendall, pero a él le tomó todo el día escogerme a mí. Miré a Kendall a los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

—Lo siento — murmuré. Él me miró, visiblemente herido, luego sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

—Está bien, lo entiendo — dijo de forma condescendiente, verlo tan triste casi hace que me arrepintiera de mi decisión. — Ya hablaremos con calma — añadió marchándose del apartamento.

No sabía que había entendido. Creería que lo había rechazado porque lo había encontrado besándose con otra. O porque ahora era amiga de Lucy, o habría adivinado mis motivos. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas con calma, esperábamos que por lo menos pudiésemos ser amigos, era un gran chico y no quería sacarlo por completo de mi vida.

—No tenías que rechazarlo por mí — murmuró Lucy sintiéndose visiblemente culpable.

—Está bien, no quiero estar en una relación en donde yo fuese una opción — dije.

—Sabes que, yo tampoco — contestó ella.

—Entonces ¿Estamos bien? — pregunté solo para asegurarme.

—Estamos bien — confirmó Lucy. Le sonreí y la abrace, ella se quedó un poco desubicada con el abrazo, eso no me sorprendió, no parece el tipo de chicas que anda por la vida repartiendo abrazos, sin embargo luego de un momento me rodeo también con sus brazos, aunque muy brevemente.

—Y bien — dijo repentinamente — me parece que estábamos diciendo algo sobre ir a ver una película.

**FIN**

Ok, antes que me tiren piedras quiero hacer constar que amo a Kendall, en serio lo amo. Pero no me van a negar que la culpa de todo este enredo amoroso la tiene él. Y no es justo que Jo y Lucy solo se sienten a esperar para ver cuál de las dos escoge.

Dejar review es gratis y regala una sonrisa a alguien. Contribuye a un mundo más feliz y deja reviews.

Por si las dudas, me gustan ambos Kucy y Jendall. Si no volvía Jo quería que Kendall se quedara con Lucy, si tenían planeado que Jo volviera, entonces quería que entre Lucy y Kendall nunca hubiera nada y Lucy se enamorara de Carlos.

Besos

Teté


End file.
